Just their luck!
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: NextGen fanfic! James, Al, Lily, Teddy, Rose and the Malfoy twins are in big, big trouble. James stole a time turner from his father's office and broke it! It's just their luck to end up in the Marauder era… JP/LE and more… Timetraveling! ON HIATUS!
1. How It All Started

**_Just their luck!_**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe!

 **Chapter 1**

''Hey, guys! Look what I got!'' said the excited James coming into the room.

''What is it now, James?'' asked Teddy.

''I found a very cool necklace-thingy in dad's office'' came a mischevius answer from his godbrother.

''I wanna see it'' said Albus. ''Nuh-uh, I found it, it's mine!''

''What's all this about? We heard yells.'' came in the Malfoy twins.

''James and Al are about to start arguing about something, as usual.'', answered Rose from the corner where she was explaining everything about Hogwarts to Lily.

Lily was about to start first year at Hogwarts in September.

''He doesn't want to let me see this necklace he found in dad's office.'' Al said shooting daggers at James.

''I wanna see it too! Show it to me!'' Lyra demanded.

''Oh, fine. Gather around and I'll show you.'' James said.

He gingerly took out something wrapped in a handkerchief and unfolded it. The necklace was very pretty. A pendant hung upon a thin golden chain. It consisted of an hourglass with sand inside of a sphere of glass.

''Woow'' was all that could be heard, until… ''JAMES! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?! YOU STOLE A TIME TURNER FROM YOUR DAD! IF, or better yet, WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU'LL BE GROUNDED YOUR WHOLE LIFE OR EVEN MORE!'' Teddy said.

He knew a lot about time because he loved to study it. In fact, he is completing a US – Unspeakable Specialization – in time and how it works. He actually helped design the new Time Turners that went back in time in years instead of hours.

''YOU HAVE TO RETURN IT BEFORE YOUR DAD NOTICES IT'S MISSING!''

''Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to yell. Mum will hear you and then everyone will be in trouble.'' James said, wincing at the ringing in his ears.

He got up to return it but because of everyone around him he tripped and dropped the Time Turner. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Everyone looking up and some trying to catch it.

The Time Turner spinned, and eventually fell and broke on the floor. Teddy, knowing what will happen, grabbed everyone so whenever they ended up they end up together. The sand from the Time Turner swirled around the room and made everyone feel dizzy.

They watched the Potter Manor as they knew it change. When the room stopped spinning everyone left a sigh of relief. Until, that is, they heard a shout near them.

''MUM! DAD! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN MY ROOM AND ONE OF THEM LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!''

 **A/N:** Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please let me know about any mistakes I have in this. You see, english is not my mother language so it would be very helpful if you gave me pointers for future chapters. It is very short but it's just the first chapter. I promise they will get longer and better as I keep writing. Oh, have I mentioned this is my first story ever? Well, it is. Please review and let me know what you think about it! Thanks again!


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Harry Potter world or characters. On with the story!

 **Chapter 2**

Saying that he was shocked was an understatement. His reaction was autamatic. Call for help. His dad was an auror after all. How in the bloody hell did they end up here, in his room? The Manor is well protected against intruders, especially now when there is a war. And one of them looked like him! How in the Merlin's name did that happen?

''What is it now, James? I hope you didn't scare your mother and me just for attention.'' A deep, careful and a bit dangerous voice came from the outside of the door.

The man came in, wand in hand, and stared at the people in the room. They looked scared. Then the man that looked the oldest of them stood up and placed the others behind him, trying to protect them.

''I'm very sorry for intruding. I swear my, um, siblings and cousins or myself are not dangerous. We will not cause you harm. Our situation is very complicated.'' Here Teddy stopped to send a glare in James' (the second) direction. ''Can you help us? Oh, and, sir, please put your wand down. You are scaring the younger ones'' Teddy tried to be diplomatic, hoping that will ease the tension.

''Who are you and what are you doing in my son's room? Charles don't put your wand down, they can be spies or something.'' Came a female voice with a warning tone in it. ''Answer or be hexed into the next century!''

James (the second) snorted. ''Oh, umm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I, umm… It was funny? No, wait, that didn't sound right. Teddy, I'm telling them the truth, OK?'' Teddy nodded.

''Well, you see, it was funny to me because we are from the next century. It sounds weird, but it's the truth. I'm James Potter. The second. And these are my siblings and cousins. I'll let them introduce themselves.''

''I want your full name, young man, and age. All of the others too.'' The woman they assumed was James' (the first) mother said still pointing her wand at them.

''Fine, I'm James Sirius Potter and I'm fifteen. Happy?''

''Very, next one! You, the oldest.''

''I'm Teddy, umm, sorry, Edward Remus Lupin. I'm twenty-one.''

''Wait, is Remus Lupin anything to you? He is one of my best friends and I thought I heard you say your middle name and surname is Remus Lupin.''

''He is my father.''

''Wicked!''

''James, that doesn't necessarily mean it's true. They could be Death Eaters for all you know!''

''I know, dad. But imagine if it's true! I mean if they really are who they say they are it'd be pretty cool.''

''Next, please!''

''Uhh, I'm Al, I mean Albus Severus Potter. James' younger brother. Oh, and I'm thirteen.''

''Lily Luna Potter. I'm eleven and I'm going to Hogwarts in September! And the two Potters before me are my big brothers.''

''Umm, hi. I'm Rose. Rose Cedrella Weasley. James, don't you dare laugh at my middle name!'' Rose glared at James (the second) as he stifled his laughter. ''And I'm twelve, turning thirteen in August.''

''I'm Scorpius Hyperon and by my looks you can tell that I am a Malfoy. I'm fifteen.''

''Lyra Cassandra Malfoy. Twin sister of the prat that introduced himself before me so I'm also fifteen.''

''I have a question. Which year are you from?'' At his father's glare James (the first) added ''If it's true what you said, I mean.''

''It is true, we came from the year 2019. I will drink Veritaserum or I can give you my memories to prove it.''

''Me too.''

''James, no. I will do it. I'm the oldest and it's my duty to keep an eye on you until we figure out how to go back.''

''The Veritaserum will do. I'm going to get it'' The mother left the room in search of Veritaserum.

''Don't be scared of Dorea. She is just overprotective of our only son. If it turns out you are telling us the truth, she will warm up to you in no time.'' Charles calmed them down with success.

''I found it. OK. Come here the oldest, drink this.''

Teddy came closer and drank the water with Veritaserum. His eyes became glossy.

''I will ask you some questions. If the answers are matching with the ones you gave us before, we will help you. If not, we will call Dumbledore to decide what to do with you. First question, your full name and age.''

''Edward Remus Lupin. Twenty-one.''

''Second question, your parents.''

''Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks''

''Third question, full names and ages of the ones that came with you.''

''James Sirius Potter, fifteen. Albus Severus Potter, thirteen. Lily Luna Potter, eleven. Rose Cedrella Weasley, twelve. Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy and his twin sister Lyra Cassandra Malfoy, fifteen.''

'' How did you come here?''

''James stole his dad's time turner and brought it to the room where all of us were. I recognized what it was and persuaded him to return it. He tripped and dropped the time turner. It broke and all of us were covered with the time sand. I grabbed them all so whenever we traveled we would stay together. That's it.''

''Alright, here is the antidote.''

Teddy drank it and his eyes returned to normal.

''We will call Dumbledore tommorow and talk to him about getting you back to your time. Now, I will make you some hot chocolate and then off to bed. It's late. Oh, and you have your wands, right?''

''I don't. I left it at home.'' Lily's eyes started to well up with tears. ''I can't do anything to help now.''

''Lily you didn't even start Hogwarts. If you brought your wand you wouldn't be able to help us because you don't know any spell. And you can still help us, just in a different, special way.'' Teddy picked her up and kissed her cheek. ''Now let's go get some hot chocolate.''

Lily giggled. She loved hot chocolate.

 **A/N:** Thank you Moka-girl very much! This chapter is much longer than the previous one. I hope everyone likes it and enjoys even though it's impossible. Please review to let me know what do you think and to give me any advice if you have it. See ya!


	3. Of Nightmares and Arrivals

_I want to dedicate this chapter and the whole story in general to my English professor. Even though I seriously doubt you, sir, will read this, thank you for teaching me everything I know._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe

 **Note:** James is James Potter I; _James_ is James Potter II

 **Chapter 3**

Teddy couldn't sleep. He was in the past. He could meet his parents. But for the sake of future, no one could know about the seven of them. No one. So, he couldn't meet his parents. He wants to so much it hurts him.

He was in the room that was usually his. Now he shared it with _James._ The others were sleeping in the rooms nearby. Al and Scorp shared a room and the girls were all together. There was some noise in the room next to his. It sounded like someone was trashing around in bed, so he went to check it.

The sound was coming from the room where the girls slept. Inside, Lily was trashing around and sobbing. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. A very bad one.

''Lily? Lily-flower, wake up. Shhh, it's ok. I'm here. I got you. Calm down. It's just a dream.''

''Noo, mum, dad, where are you? _James_? Al? Teddy?'' Lily's nightmare seemed to get worse.

Teddy tried again to wake her up. ''Lily! Wake up! Lily! Hey, it's ok. Wake up. It's just a nightmare.''

''Teddy? Oh, Teddy! I.. I... I thought you... I thought you were dead! And _Jamie_ , Al, Lily, Scorp, Lyra, Hugo, mum and dad... I was so scared. It was terrible.''

''Shhh, it's ok. We're not dead.'' ''It seemed so real. Like you were all getting killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything!'' Lily sobbed and cryed.

''Well, it's not real. You can see me and hear me. And feel me hugging you. It's ok.''

''Teddy?'' Lily tryed to get his attention after she calmed down.

''Yeah?''

''How will we get back? Will we get back soon?''

''I don't know. We'll see in the morning when Dumbledore comes. He'll know what to do. He is so good that uncle Harry named your brother after him. That ought to mean something, right?''

''I know. I wonder what he looks like. Aunt Hermione always described him as a true wizard in a muggle way.'' Lily wondered.

''You'll see in the morning. Now go back to sleep. The sooner you do that, the sooner you'll wake up and find out.''

''Okay. I love you, Teddy.''

''Love you too, Lily-flower.''

...

Lyra woke up to a shout. ''LYRA! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING! DUMBLEDORE WILL COME SOON!'' ''Ughh, fine. Five more minutes...''

''LYRA! Don't go back to sleep! Come on!''

''Five more minutes!''

''If you don't get up now, I'll call _James_ to get you out of bed.'' Lily threatened ''And, I'm up! You know, for someone so small you really annoy me a lot.'' Lyra complained as she streched.

''I know. They say I picked it up from my mum''

After a shower, Lyra came down for breakfast. She remembered the path to the dinning room from all the times she was here for a sleepover. She loved the Potter Manor. It was so beautiful. Malfoy Manor was nice and pretty, but it was nothing compared to Potter Manor. The Malfoys prefered the colours of green and silver and a lot of the rooms were decorated like that, except her bedroom and a few others. As her father became Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, many rooms changed. The place where once stood a drawing room (one of many), was now a hole. Her father said it was beacause it reminded him of war. She knew better than to ask him about it. The war brought back many unpleasant and awful memories of the adults. Everyone knew that asking them about it was not a good idea.

The Potter family used every single colour there is. Every room was different but somehow similair. There were rooms in the Gryffindor colours, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin. But there were also a lot of rooms in neutral colours like beige or sand colour. It was really a sight to behold.

''Hey, Lyra'' Teddy, _James_ and Scorpius said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

''Hello, everybody. What's for breakfast? It certainly smells nice.''

''Well, of course it smells nice. It's waffles.'' James said. He whiffed the air and smiled.

''James dear, why don't you go find everyone that breakfast is ready?'' Mrs. Potter asked

''Yes, ma'am.''

''Sure, mum''

''Oh, god. I forgot. You are James as well. Hmmm... I think I'll call my son Jamie and you James. How about that?''

''Noooo, mum. You know I hate being called Jamie. Call me...''

''Prongs?'' Al suggested. He overheard the last part of the conversation as he came down.

''Yeah, that's a great suggestion. Wait, how do you know about my nickname?'' James asked confused.

''Prongs? What kind of a nickname is that? Jamie, care to explain?'' Mrs. Potter glanced at her son uncertainly.

''Well, Jamie, we are from the future if you forgot. And as for the nickname Mrs. Potter, he earned it by being as proud as a stag after he was Sorted, at least that's what we heard.'' Teddy winked at James when his mum wasn't looking.

James gave a relieved sigh.

''Oh, well that certainly describes him'' She laughed.

''Hey!'' came an indignant shout from her son.

''It would be weird to call my own son Prongs so I'm going to call the other James Prongs. Is that ok?''

''Yeah! I would love that, Mrs. Potter.''

''Now, both of you go find the rest and bring them here.''

''Can I go too? Only Rose is missing among us and I know where she is.'' Lily pleaded with her grandmother.

''Of course you can, dear. Just be quick. Dumbledore is coming in an hour.''

James and James went discussing their names as they went. Lily took one more waffle and left after them

...

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wondered what on earth was happening at the Potter Manor. Yesterday he recieved an urgent call from Dorea Potter. She wouldn't explain anything, just said to come by at ten and be prepaired for the biggest shock in his life. He was worried. A calm and cool person like Dorea Potter is not easily shocked or upset. Well, it's time that he found out. It was almost ten and he better hurry or he will be late.

...

Charlus Potter was waiting at the fireplace Dumbledore was supposed to come through any moment now. Finally the fireplaced roared to life and an old man apperared in it.

The man was a stereotypical image of a wizard. Long, white hair, kind twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles and a kind grandfatherly smile on his face. His lond withe beard was tucked in the waist of his robes which were midnight blue with stars all over them. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was certainly a weird sight.

''Ah, Albus. I'm so thankful that you've agreed to come. The situation at the hand is... tricky, weird, for lack of better words.''

''Well, Charlus, I am curious about the thing your wife asked me to come. It's very rare to see Dorea Potter unsettled about something.''

''You have no idea.'' Charles muttered. ''Well, let's not keep them waiting.''

And they went to the drawing room where the timretravelers and the rest of the Potters waited.

''Oh, my. What, excuse me, who do we have here?'' Dumbledore wondered outloud.

''Professor Dumbledore, sir, it's very nice to see you. I'm Teddy, and these children behind me are my, um, cousins. You see, we traveled quite a bit, but not in the usual way. We traveled through time.'' seeing the bewildered look on the old man's face he added. ''I know it's sounds... actually I don't know how it sounds, but it is the truth. I took Veritaserum to confirm everything to the Potters.''

''Yeah, he did. He even offered to give his memories.'' _James_ supplied. Teddy shot him an annoyed glance.

'' _James_ , shut up.''

''I didn't say anything!''

''I didn't mean you, I meant the idiot who talked.'' Teddy explained. Seeing Dumbledore looking thoughtfully he clarified. ''Sorry, I forgot. We have two James'. James I and James II. James I is the one you know, while James II is his grandson.''

''I see, Dorea, what you meant. It certainly is a shock. Now, I think the seven of you want to go back to your original time?'' He got nodds from everyone. ''I have a friend who is specialized in time, I'll see what can I do to get him to help you. He, if I succed, will make you a device or a potion or something and you will get back to your time.''

''Thank you, professor. We really appreciate it. Do you want us to intoduce ourselves?'' Al, eager to introduce himself, asked.

''If you want so, my boy.'' Dumbledore replied, amused at his eagerness. It reminded him of himself back in the days.

''Well, you know Teddy, he is my godbrother and a metamorfmagus, he is the oldest. Then, there are my siblings, _James_ and Lily. Uhh, Rose, she is dead smart. And the Malfoy twins, Scorpius and Lyra. I know you think that Malfoys are bad, but actually they are really nice. They are best friends with _James_. And, finally, there is me. I'm Albus Potter, but everybody calls me Al.'' He looked proud and a bit curious at Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkeled as he heard the boy's name. ''Albus, you say, eh? It is a fine name.''

Al smiled. ''Yeah, it's very cool. Ummm... can I meet others from this time? I want to see my other grandma.''

''She is only sixteen, even if she will be your grandma in the future.'' James grumbled.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. ''I'm afraid not, Al. You see, if anyone were to discover of your voyage, you would be in immense danger. The less people know, the safer you are. And less people to obliviate after you leave.''

''But, can't we, I don't know... glamour ourselves? That way we will be protected and people won't know about our real identities.'' Rose suggested, sad that she wouldn't get to meet Lily Evans, the brightest witch of her age. Rose really loved to learn. She wondered if maybe Dumbledore or Mr. an Mrs. Potter will teach her something.

''While that is a good suggestion, dear, we can't take the risks. The future must not be altered, and who knows what would happen if someone finds out. No, we can't risk anything.'' Mrs. Potter said.

''Dorea is right, Rose. This isn't only about your safety, which, I admit, is really important. It is about the safety of all of us. Who knows what yould happend if someone changed something.'' Charles sighed.

Dumbledore suddenly looked very grave. ''Children, I must ask you something. You must not reveil anything about the future. We may fall into the trap of trying to change something. So I must ask you to promise not to tell anyone anything about the future. Please, understand. I'm doing it for everyone in the room. Promise that you won't reveil anything about the future.''

''We promise!'' The timetravelers said in unision.

Teddy looked thoughtful. ''Professor, I think I can help you with the device for our return.''

''How come, Teddy?''

''You see, I am an Unspeakable, I completed my basic training, took my oaths... blah blah blah. Anyway, I am in the future completing my US - Unspeakable Specialty - in Time and timetraveling. In fact, I even helped design one of the new models of Time-turners, it goes back in years instead of hours or days. So, I was wondering, may I help?''

''Wonderful, my boy! Of course you may. The more, the merrier!''

''Well, I already have a few ideas...''

 **A/N:** New chapter! Thank everyone for reading. I hope you like it. I spent a few days trying to write it. Please review! Every comment is welcome!


End file.
